The Nightmare is Real
by Bedrock Armor
Summary: Steven and Connie find themselves in an old, dark house armed with nothing but a flashlight. At first, things seem to be fine, until they find a mysterious note left behind that warns of decaying robotic animatronics with the sole intention of killing them.
1. Into the Nightmare

**Chapter 1: Into the Nightmare**

"Steven! Check out this cool game I found!" Connie called, opening up the door to the temple. Connie walked over to Steven, who was watching the gems fiddle around with a strange device that looked like a hybrid of a computer and a coffee maker. "Um, what exactly is this?" Connie asked.

"I have no idea." Steven replied.

"It's an experience amplifier. It allows you to experience a recent memory to a much greater extent by putting you to sleep and making you dream the experience. To activate it, you just press this big, black button." Pearl explained. "But at the moment, its effects from the experience carry out back into the real world."

"So we're trying to fix that." Garnet said.

"Oh." Connie said. "Anyway, check out this cool game I found, Steven!"

"What is it?" Steven asked, curious.

"It's a game called 'Five Nights at Freddy's 4'!" Connie told him, pulling out her phone.

"Cool! How do you play?" Steven asked.

"Well, I _just_ got it, so I'm not really sure quite yet." Connie explained. "It'll probably tell us when we start playing."

Connie then tapped on the "New Game" button, starting the game. The screen showed a bed with a toy bear on it with text saying "Night 1". Then the screen switched to a child's bedroom with a clock in the top right corner that read "12 AM".

...

The time in the game was at 5 AM, and for some reason, Connie hadn't seen any action whatsoever, other than the occasional… things that would appear on the bed. But just as Connie was about to finish the night, what looked like an animatronic rabbit that was heavily decaying and had two rows of sharp teeth jumped out on the screen, scaring Connie and Steven so much that Connie's phone ended up soaring through the air—and landing on the button that activated the experience amplifier machine. The gems watched as the machine began to glow a bright blue, then sending what appeared to be a bolt of light blue electricity towards Steven and Connie, making them fall asleep instantly.

...

When Steven and Connie woke up, they didn't recognize where they were at first. But then they noticed something that made them pale in fear. They were in what appeared to be a child's bedroom.

The same bedroom that was in the game.


	2. Listen for Breathing

**Chapter 2: Listen for Breathing**

"W-w-we're inside the game?!" Connie panicked. "We didn't even make it past the first night playing it! How are we supposed to survive _this_?!"

"Um, maybe I can summon my bubble?" Steven tried. He focused on summoning his protective bubble around himself and Connie, but for some reason, nothing happened. "Why isn't this working?!"

"Hey, what's this?" Connie asked. Sticking out from under the bed behind them, was a flashlight, a watch, and a hand-drawn note. Connie picked them up, using the flashlight to read.

"What is it, Connie?" Steven asked.

"I found this stuff sticking out from under the bed." Connie replied. "There's a note, a flashlight, and a watch."

"What does the note say?" Steven asked curiously.

"Let's see. 'If you are reading this, your life is in great danger. If you wish to escape alive, you must read this note in order to know how to fend off the impending danger. You must survive for five nights in a row from 12 AM to 6 AM, while one or more heavily decaying, torn up robotic animatronics will be trying to kill you. Your only means of defense is the included flashlight.

"'During the first night, you will not be in any danger until the watch says 2 AM. Once the time is 2 AM, you will need to start checking the hallways for the animatronics known as Nightmare Bonnie, who will come from the left hallway, and Nightmare Chica, who will come from the right hallway. You must listen very closely for breathing. If you hear breathing, you must hold the door shut and wait for the animatronic to leave. But beware; if you hear breathing and shine your flashlight on it, it will kill you.

"'If you _don't_ hear breathing, shine the light to ward off the animatronic should they be near. If you close the door instead, they will run up to the door and kill you. Don't bother trying to close and lock the doors, as they don't latch and tend to waver into being open, so you must hold the door closed. If you neglect checking the doors for too long, the animatronic will come into the room and kill you. It is possible to survive for all of Night 1 without ever checking the halls, but it is not recommended to do so.

"'There is more attached, but it is recommended to read each note at the beginning of the night on the label.' That was pretty long." Connie said, finishing reading the note. Sure enough, there were other notes attached, labeled "Night 2", "Night 3", "Night 4", and "Night 5".

Connie checked the time on the included watch, finding it to be 11:58 PM.

"So… what now?" Steven asked.

"I'm not sure." Connie said. "I guess we just wait until 2 AM."

...

When 2 AM arrived, Steven and Connie knew that it was time to face the terror. Now, if there were _two_ flashlights, then this wouldn't be a problem. However, there was only one, so Steven and Connie devised a plan: Steven would listen for breathing from the right hallway, and Connie from the left. Every so often, Steven and Connie would trade off the flashlight, and use it to ward off Nightmare Chica or Nightmare Bonnie.

Everything was going just fine, until around 4 AM when Steven and Connie's vision flickered. Confused, they turned around and saw the bed, Connie holding the flashlight, and saw two miniature animatronics on the bed. This freaked out Steven and Connie, since the note hadn't said anything about them. But then, they darted back under the bed. Steven and Connie were rather confused, not knowing what drove them away, and also frightened, knowing such creatures were right there.

"What do you think would've happened if they hadn't left?" Steven asked.

"Let's hope we don't find out." Connie replied.

Connie took a brief look at the watch, which read 5:19 AM. The first night was actually rather easy with strategy. Then Steven realized he hadn't been at the right door for some time. He ran over to the door, listening for a few seconds…

Breathing.

Steven held the door shut in pure fright, drawing Connie's attention. This reminded Connie that she also hadn't been at the door. Connie, flashlight in hand, ran over to the left door and listened. No breathing was heard. Connie used the flashlight and saw that Nightmare Bonnie had begun coming down the hall, and with the quick glimpse of it that Connie had before it backed away and out of sight, she was left rather frightened as well.

The animatronic was at least twice as tall as she was. A large tear extends from his upper torso to his hips, almost completely revealing the endoskeleton beneath, and its arms and legs had multiple smaller rips throughout. Both kneecaps were missing as well as the ankles. He had two sets of razor-sharp teeth, and a large part of the material around his eyes were completely missing. His ears were bent at steep angles and had multiple tears in them. It gave him an overall very frightening appearance, even from a distance.

Steven had finally heard slow footsteps departing from the door. He waited until there were no footsteps any more, and released the doorknob. Sure enough, just like the note said, the door swung itself slightly open on its own.

Finally, the watch started beeping, signalling that it was 6 AM. Steven and Connie began to celebrate that they had made it past the first night.

They then found themselves in a black void. Suddenly, a screen appeared, showing a crying child in his bedroom.

"Who is that?" Connie wondered.

The child on the screen left his bedroom and began walking towards the living room. When the child got to the living room, someone who appeared to be his big brother wearing a fox mask jumped out from behind the TV, causing the child to collapse to the floor bursting in tears. Steven and Connie felt bad for the crying child as the screen faded to black.

Steven and Connie then found themselves in a dark hallway. Connie switched on the flashlight in her hand and saw a sign as well as a slightly torn up stuffed animal sitting on a chair at the far end of the hall and a white X directly in front of them. The sign read "If you can stop Plushtrap on the 'X' within the time limit, you will skip the first 2 hours of the next night."

Connie turned off the flashlight and waited for a few seconds. When she turned it back on, Plushtrap had begun to move, but zipped back into the chair. Connie repeated the process of turning the flashlight on and off for about a minute and a half, but the Plushtrap had only moved slightly. Then, a timer went off, signalling that their time was up and they didn't get the 2 hour bonus.

They then were transported back into the bedroom; the time reading 11:55 PM.


	3. Check the Bed

**Chapter 3: Check the Bed**

"Night 2." That was the first thing Steven and Connie saw when the Plushtrap event ended.

Steven and Connie had five minutes before the nightmare animatronic onslaught would begin. They opened the letter labeled "Night 2" and Steven began to read from it this time.

"'Congratulations. You have made it past the first night. But that was just a walk in the park compared to what lies ahead. You may have noticed last night that there were some more nightmare creatures on the bed. Those are called "Freddles". Shine your light on the bed from time to time to ward off any Freddles that may be on there. Depending on how long it's been since you last checked, there may be one, two, or even three of them on the bed. Your vision will flicker to warn you to check the bed if too many get to be on there. If you neglect the bed for too long, the three Freddles will summon Nightmare Freddy in their place, and the next time you check the bed, he'll kill you. If you _still_ don't check the bed, Nightmare Freddy will leave the bed and kill you right then and there. Good luck.'"

Connie checked her watch. 11:59 PM. Connie handed Steven the flashlight, and they prepared to delve into the night of horrors.

The clock struck 12 and they got to work. As the note said, Steven and Connie would occasionally check the bed, warding off the occasional Freddle that appears on the bed. Steven and Connie noticed that Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica were fairly more active than the night before. Steven went over to the right door, pausing and listening for a few seconds. He didn't hear any breathing, but he did hear some rapid footsteps, like someone—or some _thing_ —was running. He shone the light, and saw something startling.

He saw Nightmare Chica coming down the hall, before backing away from the light. But accompanying him, was another nightmare animatronic that looked vaguely like a fox, who also backed away from the light.

"Um, Connie…?" Steven said.

"Yes, Steven?" Connie said.

"There's something else that the note didn't mention." Steven told her. "There's a fox animatronic that's also after us."

"Oh boy…" Connie replied. Connie looked at her watch, seeing it was 3:16 AM. "And we're barely halfway through the night."

"This can't be good." Steven said to himself.

Steven checked the bed, seeing two Freddles, which quickly darted back behind the bed again.

Steven handed Connie the flashlight, who didn't hesitate to run over to the left door and listen. Connie also didn't hear any breathing, so she shone the flashlight and saw the same thing that Steven did, but with Nightmare Bonnie instead of Nightmare Chica. This, of course, made Connie unnerved.

Connie then checked the bed and saw one of the Freddles on the bed, before it quickly darted right back down. Connie handed Steven the flashlight, and he went to check the right door. He listened for breathing, but he didn't hear any. Instead, he heard what sounded like pots and pans being banged around by Nightmare Chica in the kitchen. Steven shone the flashlight, and didn't see anything unusual.

Connie checked her watch again, and saw it was 5:53 AM. "We're almost there." Connie said.

Suddenly, she saw the closet door move. But before Connie could go and check, it was 6:00 already. Steven and Connie breathed a sigh of relief.

Steven and Connie found themselves in the void again, seeing the crying child in a restaurant crying under a table.

"He looks like he really doesn't like it there." Steven noted.

Finally, the child got up and tried to exit the place, but an employee dressed in a costume appeared and blocked the exit. The child went the other way, finding the shadowy silhouettes of two animatronics. He tried to go past them, but ended up collapsing on the ground and crying instead when the employee in the suit had apparently followed him.

"That poor kid…" Steven commented.

Steven and Connie found themselves in the hallway with Plushtrap again. This time, though, the sign just read "Your timer is shorter, and Plushtrap is more aggressive."

This time, it was Steven's turn to use the flashlight. Steven flashed the light on, already seeing Plushtrap having moved down into one of the doorways. He flashed it off and back on again, and this time, he was in the doorway closest to them. He flashed the light off then back on again in rapid succession, and he was frozen in a lunging position just short of the X. Steven repeated the quick flash, and Plushtrap was in the middle of lunging for the pair… but was right on the X. Steven and Connie cheered at their victory and two hours off.

The pair were back in the room, and Connie's watch read 1:55 AM.


	4. Watch the Closet Doors

**Chapter 4: Watch the Closet Doors**

1:55 AM. Since it was past 12, Steven and Connie weren't entirely sure if the animatronics were already active. But since the sign said they'd get 2 hours off, they figured it just meant that they wouldn't be around until 2.

Connie opened up the note that read "Night 3", and began to read from it.

"'Congratulations on making it to night 3. However, this night, the animatronics will be _much_ more active than before. You also may have noticed a nightmare animatronic fox. His name is Nightmare Foxy. He will start off in the hallways alongside Nightmare Bonnie or Nightmare Chica, and may be seen peeking around the corner in their place. Strategies for keeping him out of the room are the same as keeping Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica out of the room, except it is harder and no breathing will be heard, instead, you will hear rapid footsteps. Interestingly, though, if you fail to keep Nightmare Foxy out of the room, he won't kill you straight away. Instead, he'll run into the closet and stay there the rest of the night. You will see the closet door move some when this happens.

"'If Nightmare Foxy gets into the closet, you must pay close attention to the closet as well. You will have to check the closet with your flashlight. Nightmare Foxy has a number of stages before he exits the closet. He will start out as a plush version of himself, then gradually get up and try to leave the closet. If Nightmare Foxy is getting too close to leaving the closet, close the doors and wait for a bit for him to go back. Failure to check on the closet will result in him leaving the closet and killing you.'"

"So that's who the fox was." Steven noted.

"Yeah. Apparently." Connie said.

"So, what time is it?" Steven asked.

"Let's see. It's… 2:03?!" Connie said.

Steven quickly checked the bed, and saw two Freddles, which quickly darted back under the bed at being spotted, as usual. Connie then quickly ran over to the left door, and Steven to the right. Steven didn't hear any breathing, so he shone the flashlight. He saw Nightmare Foxy down the hall, before he quickly went back around the corner. Connie, however, did hear breathing, so she shut the door. After a few seconds, she heard the slow footsteps departing from the door.

"Oh, man. Good thing we got the first two hours off." Connie said.

Steven ran over and checked the bed, seeing two Freddles dart off. Steven then handed the flashlight to Connie, who didn't hesitate to run over to the left hall and listen for breathing. She didn't hear breathing, so she shone the flashlight, seeing Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy at the far end of the hall going back around the corner. Steven ran over and listened for breathing from the right door, but didn't hear any breathing. What he did hear, however, were speedy footsteps followed by the creaking of the closet door.

"Check the closet!" Steven panicked. Connie ran over to the closet, flashlight in hand, and shone the flashlight into the closet.

"Aah!" Connie shrieked, falling back. Nightmare Foxy was poking his head out of the doors, snarling and ready to jump out at any time. Connie quickly ran over and shut the door, holding it closed for a few seconds. She then released the doors, which wavered open, and shone the flashlight again. This time, it was just a plush version of Nightmare Foxy. Connie left the closet, and went to check the bed. It had three Freddles on it, which darted off the bed in succession.

Connie then went and checked the left hall again, and heard some breathing, so she shut the door. As she heard the footsteps slowly depart from the door, the watch beeped, signalling 6 AM.

"That was too close." Steven said.

They found themselves in the void again, with the screen showing the child in the restaurant again. This time, though, the child could leave the place without being stopped. He walked outside for a while, meeting some kids along the way. Some of them would make fun of him, and others would show him their plush animatronic toys. After a while of walking around outside, the child had made his way back into his house, and walked into his bedroom, where the same kid from before jumped out from under his bed wearing the mask again, causing the child to fall down on the floor, crying.

Steven and Connie then found themselves in the hallway again. Steven shone the flashlight, and the sign said the same thing as the previous night: "Your timer is shorter, and Plushtrap is more aggressive." Plushtrap was already off of the chair and in the farthest room. Steven did a quick flash, and he had moved only slightly. Steven turned the light off for a couple seconds, and Plushtrap was right on the X when he turned it back on. Steven and Connie were excited that they were getting another two hours off, but also terrified at what this night an the next would bring as they were in the room again with the time reading 1:55 AM.


	5. Survive the Night

**Chapter 5: Survive the Night**

It was night 4 now for Steven and Connie, and they were afraid of what it had in store for them. Steven opened up the note for the fourth night, and read from it.

"'Congratulations on making it to Night 4. Not much is different in this night compared to the last night, except that the Nightmare animatronics are more aggressive. The most important thing to do is to keep Nightmare Foxy out for as long as possible. It is also recommended to follow a pattern on checking the doors and bed. Good luck on surviving the night.'"

"The note was rather short this time." Connie noted. "It's only 1:56 now, so we still have another four minutes."

Steven and Connie decided to use this time to devise a strategy. Steven and Connie would each go to a door and listen for breathing, Connie with the flashlight, and if Connie didn't hear breathing, she would shine the flashlight. Then Connie would check the bed and they would switch doors. And if Nightmare Foxy got into the room, then Connie would check the bed, then the closet, then one of the doors, and repeat, while Steven would only check the doors.

As the time reached 2:00, Steven and Connie got to work.

Steven ran to the left door and listened while Connie went to the right door. Neither of them heard breathing, so Steven ran back and Connie shone the flashlight, scaring off Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy. Connie checked the bed, scaring off two Freddles. Steven and Connie then switched doors and listened. Connie did hear breathing, so she shut the door, waiting for the footsteps to follow. Connie opened the door back up and shone the flashlight.

This process repeated several times until around 2:56, when Nightmare Foxy infiltrated the closet.

Connie immediately went to check the closet; Nightmare Foxy once again there with his head poking out, snarling, startling Connie. She immediately closed the doors, waited for a while, and opened the doors back up, shining the flashlight. Nightmare Foxy was still there, standing further back, but still visible, nonetheless. Connie held the doors closed again, waiting for a bit, opened the doors again, and saw the fox plush. Connie left to check the bed then, seeing three Freddles zip off the bed.

Meanwhile, Steven was busy keeping guard of the doors. He checked the left door, closing it when he heard breathing, and waited for the footsteps signalling that Nightmare Bonnie had left. Steven then went to the right door, listening for breathing, and once again hearing the breathing, closed the door, waiting for Nightmare Chica to leave, finally hearing the footsteps departing from the door. Connie then went over to the left side, listening for breathing, then shining the flashlight when none could be heard, seeing Nightmare Bonnie back around the corner.

Connie went again to check the bed quickly, seeing two Freddles leave, then checked the closet. Nightmare Foxy was once again sticking his head out, but this time, he wasn't snarling, to Connie's relief. Connie closed the doors, waiting for a short while, then opened the door and seeing the fox plush again. Suddenly, Connie heard Steven utter a muffled squeak. Confused, Connie turned to see Steven holding the right door shut, a hand over his mouth and looking absolutely terrified.

"What is it, Steven?" Connie asked.

"I closed the door when I shouldn't have. I thought I heard breathing so I closed the door, then I heard footsteps coming _towards_ the door!" Steven replied, voice trembling. "The note warned us that if the nightmare animatronic wasn't at the door and we closed it, that it would come towards us to kill us the moment we open the door! And now… w-we're gonna die, a-and it's all my f-fault…."

Taking care to listen for breathing at the left door before Connie said anything, she shone the flashlight, warding off Nightmare Bonnie, then replied back.

"It's okay, Steven. The note said it'd only kill us if we opened the door. So, you can just hold it closed for the rest of the night, and I'll take care of the rest. Besides, it's already… 5:45," Connie said, taking a brief glance at her watch while holding the closet doors closed, "so we should be fine."

"Are you sure?" Steven asked.

"Positive." Connie told him, warding off the two Freddles on the bed. "Besides, it wasn't really your fault."

Before Steven could reply, he noticed Connie listening for the breathing at the left door, deciding he'd wait to give his response until after. Connie closed the door all of a sudden, making Steven very grateful that he decided to wait. Finally, Connie released the door handle and went to check the closet.

"Thanks, Connie." Steven said.

Then, the time hit 6:00, ending their fourth night. Once again, Steven and Connie found themselves in the void. The screen showed up again, this time, showing the child inside of a room filled with what appeared to be spare parts for the animatronics. The child was banging on the door, asking, begging, to be let out. For some reason, somebody had locked him inside. Finally, after several seconds, the child collapsed on the ground, crying, as the screen faded to black. Steven and Connie couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for whoever this kid was.

They were once again in the hall, this time, the sign was fairly different, having read that it was their final time they could get two hours off the next night, but that Plushtrap was very aggressive. Steven switched off the flashlight, waiting for exactly one second, then switched it back on, seeing Plushtrap briefly zip back into the chair. Steven turned the flashlight off for two seconds this time, seeing Plushtrap dart into one of the rooms. This time, Steven decided to try four seconds. But when Steven turned the flashlight on again, he found out he had waited too long, as Plushtrap was screeching in their face.


	6. A Change of Pace

**Chapter 6: A Change of Pace**

Steven and Connie held on to each other out of pure terror as Plushtrap lunged at them, uttering a strange, horrifying scream. But after a few seconds, they were confused as to why they weren't dead yet. They tentatively opened their eyes, and were in the bedroom again.

"We're… alive?" Steven asked.

"I think so." Connie replied tentatively.

"Um, w-well… I guess we should open the letter for night five." Steven said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Connie said, opening the letter labeled Night 5. "'Great job on surviving for this long. However, this night is not like the others. Instead of being haunted by four animatronics; Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy; you are hunted down by one new animatronic. But this animatronic is not like the others. His name is Nightmare Fredbear.

"'He will usually come at you through the left or right hallways. There is no need to listen for breathing. Instead, shine the flashlight right away. You will not be killed for simply shining the light in his face, as Nightmare Fredbear only moves in the dark. But if you leave the light on without shutting the door, your light will be turned off and you will be promptly killed. Wait until you hear footsteps leaving the door before you leave. Occasionally, you may hear some slow, loud laughter. When you do, Nightmare Fredbear is either on the bed or in the closet. Shine the flashlight on him to get him to leave. If he is in the closet, you can also close the doors to get him to leave. Failure to _immediately_ check the bed or closet will result in being killed. But be careful; if you hear laughter _and_ footsteps, then Nightmare Fredbear is _not_ in the room. It should also be noted that Nightmare Fredbear is capable of (possibly limited) teleportation, so do not delay on checking one location after you have checked another.'"

"That does not sound good." Steven said. Connie looked at the watch, which read 11:59 PM.

"Well, it's time to dive into the madness." Connie said. "Let's hope we survive."

Once 12:00 struck, Steven and Connie got to work. They had decided each of them would stand at one of the doors, one of them checking for Nightmare Fredbear. Whoever was holding the flashlight would shine the light, and if they saw Nightmare Fredbear, they would close the door. Then, they would toss the flashlight to the other person, who would do the same thing. If they heard Nightmare Fredbear's laugh, whoever was holding the flashlight would check the bed and closet for Nightmare Fredbear.

Connie went to stand at the left door while Steven stood at the right door, holding the flashlight. Steven shone the flashlight and saw Nightmare Fredbear alarmingly close to the door, and immediately shut it. After he heard Nightmare Fredbear leave, he tossed the flashlight over to Connie, who deftly caught it, then shone it down the left hall. Connie saw Nightmare Fredbear and closed the door immediately. They suddenly heard a loud, slow laughter, so Connie went over to check the closet. When she didn't see anything, she ran and checked the bed and saw Nightmare Fredbear's head on the bed. Alarmed, Connie struggled with the urge to back away and held the light on Nightmare Fredbear. After a few seconds, the light flickered briefly, and Nightmare Fredbear was no longer there. Connie tossed the light over to Steven, but Steven ended up missing it. Instead, the flashlight struck Steven right on the forehead, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my gosh; Steven, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Connie said, but she didn't receive any response. Connie ran over and grabbed the flashlight and shone it down the hall to find Nightmare Fredbear right at the door, and closed it. Connie turned Steven over while holding the door closed to find him unconscious, but still breathing. Connie dragged him as fast as she could to the center of the room, before quickly checking the left hall, once again seeing Nightmare Fredbear right in her face, and closing the door, before running over to try to wake up Steven.

"Steven, please wake up!" Connie tried. "Come on Steven, you need to get up!" Connie said, lightly shaking him in an attempt to rouse him, but to no avail. Connie knew she couldn't keep trying to wake up Steven, otherwise Nightmare Fredbear would get in the room and kill them both, and the worst part was that it'd be all her fault. So Connie went to check the right hall; Nightmare Fredbear right at the door, so she closed the door quickly.

Nightmare Fredbear once again laughed, but Connie also heard footsteps, so she continued and checked the left hall, this time seeing Nightmare Fredbear further down the hall, but still close, so she closed the door, then went to the right hall again, closing the door when she saw Nightmare Fredbear down the hall. Despite wanting to make sure that Steven was okay, Connie knew that she'd have to wait until 6 AM before she could stop at all. She'd just have to hope that Steven was fine.

Nightmare Fredbear laughed again, so Connie went and checked the bed, but didn't see Nightmare Fredbear, so she quickly went to check the closet, shone the light, and closed the door on seeing him. Connie then checked her watch, seeing it was 5:25 AM, then went and checked the left hall. When Connie didn't see Nightmare Fredbear, she quickly checked the right hall, to find Nightmare Fredbear right at the door, so she immediately closed the door.

As Connie went back to the left hallway, she realized that the repetitive actions required to keep Nightmare Fredbear at bay would've been boring if their lives weren't at stake and Nightmare Fredbear wasn't so frightening. Connie was immediately reminded otherwise, though, when Nightmare Fredbear was yet again right at the door, so Connie quickly closed it, waited for footsteps, and left.

It was at this point that Steven finally woke up, seeing Connie holding the right door closed.

"Connie?" Steven asked. "What—"

Nightmare Fredbear's laugh cut Steven off, and Connie shone the light on the bed; Steven turning to look. Nightmare Fredbear's head was on the bed.

"Steven!" Connie said. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Just then, the time had reached 6:00. Happy that they had passed the fifth night, Steven and Connie found themselves in the void for what they hoped was the last time. The screen appeared again, with the child surrounded by four older kids, each one wearing a mask.

 _"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?"_ One of them said.

 _"It's hilarious."_ The one in the fox mask said. _"Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!"_

 _"No! Please!"_ The child protested, crying.

 _"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!"_ The same kid said, hoisting the kid up with help from the one wearing the rabbit mask.

 _"No! I don't want to go!"_ The child protested again.

 _"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!"_ The fox-masked kid said, bringing the crying child towards a singing animatronic. _"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"_

"Who are those jerks?" Connie said. "Who would torture someone like that?"

 _"On THREE! One…. Two…."_ Suddenly, the next thing that Steven and Connie knew, the crying child was squirming around with his head inside of Fredbear's mouth, jamming it, until suddenly, the jaws of the animatronic clamped down, crushing the child's head, who stopped squirming.

Steven and Connie could only gasp in abject horror at the sight before them as the screen faded to black.

"Did… did he just…?" Connie said.

"I… think so…" Steven said.

Before either of them could further process what they saw, they were in the bedroom again, with a new note titled "Night 6".

"Not again!" Connie moaned.


	7. Break My Mind

**Chapter 7: Break My Mind**

"There's a sixth night?!" Connie said. "I thought there were only five!"

"Me too. The game _is_ called 'Five Nights at Freddy's'." Steven replied. "We should probably read that note, though." Steven and Connie opened up the note and read it together.

'Welcome to the sixth night. You will be in for a terrifying time for these next few hours. The night starts off like night four, but with the nightmare animatronics even more active. Then, at 4 AM, all of the nightmare animatronics are replaced with Nightmare Fredbear, whom you met last night. Your strategy remains largely the same, though it will be important to watch the time, so you know when to change tactics. Good luck.'

Connie looked at the watch, seeing that it was 11:58. "I just wish it was over by now." Connie said. "But here we are again, about to face a group of nightmares."

"Let's just hope we survive." Steven said. When 12 struck, the pair immediately got to work; Steven holding the flashlight. Steven went and checked the bed, already seeing a Freddle on the bed as it zipped off. Connie checked the left door, listening for breathing, and left when she didn't hear any, heading for the right door as Steven went to the left door where she was at. Both of them listened for breathing, and both of them heard breathing, so both of them shut the doors.

Steven returned to the bed, seeing two Freddles, as Connie checked the left door, leaving when there was no breathing. Connie checked the time, seeing it was 1:44 AM. Steven and Connie then heard the closest doors creaking, so Steven immediately checked, seeing Nightmare Foxy snarling at him, so he quickly closed the doors. Connie checked the right door, and heard breathing, so she closed the door as Steven checked the bed, seeing three Freddles. Connie checked the left door again, closing the door upon hearing breathing, as Steven shone the light down the right hall, warding off Nightmare Chica, before checking the bed and seeing three Freddles again. Connie checked the time again, seeing it was 3:50.

Steven checked the closet, seeing Nightmare Foxy sticking his head out, so he closed it again, waiting before opening it to see Nightmare Foxy standing further back, so Steven checked the bed, warding off three Freddles. Steven went to the right door, and shone the flashlight to see Nightmare Fredbear.

"Connie, I think it's 4:00 now." Steven said, closing the door. Connie looked at the watch to see it was 4:00 AM already, so they switched tactics. Since Connie knew how to deal with Nightmare Fredbear, Steven quickly handed the flashlight to Connie, who immediately went to the left door; closing it when she saw Nightmare Fredbear. Connie then heard laughter, so she immediately checked the bed, seeing Nightmare Fredbear's head, and held the light on him until he left, only to hear his laugh immediately after, so she checked the closet, closing the doors when she saw him.

Steven just stood, watching Connie run back and forth, feeling slightly useless just standing to the side while Connie did everything. Steven's thoughts were interrupted by another laugh from Nightmare Fredbear, as Connie ran over to the closet, shining the flashlight, and closing the doors.

"Is it just me, or is Nightmare Fredbear much harder to deal with this time?" Connie asked herself, holding the right door shut.

"Maybe I could take over for you?" Steven said, walking over to Connie. "You look exhausted."

"That might have something to do with the fact that we haven't ate or slept since we started this nightmare." Connie said, handing the flashlight to Steven as he ran over to the left door.

Nightmare Fredbear laughed again, though Steven also heard footsteps, so he checked the right door. Steven didn't see Nightmare Fredbear, so he went to check the left door, and began to panic when he didn't see him there either. Thankfully, when Steven checked the right door again, he saw Nightmare Fredbear, so he knew that Nightmare Fredbear hadn't gotten into the room and was ready to kill them at any second. Finally, the time had reached 6:00, ending the night.

Steven and Connie then found themselves in the void again, with just a black screen in front of them, which had five plush animals; a fox which was missing its head, a chicken, a blue rabbit, a bear, and another bear which was golden, in front of the other ones; as well as the child, who was facing them, crying. Then they heard a voice that they couldn't identify.

 _"Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me.… I'm sorry."_

Then they heard another voice. _"You're broken."_ it said. The fox plush faded away. Then the voice continued. _"We are still your friends."_ The chicken plush faded away. _"Do you still believe that?"_ The rabbit plush faded away. _"I'm still here."_ The bear plush faded away. _"I will put you back together."_ Finally, the golden bear plush faded away, as the child started crying even more, before the screen turned completely black and Steven and Connie heard the sound of a heart monitor flatlining. Steven and Connie could only watch all of this in a mix of confusion and sadness.

Until they were in the room yet again.

"Seriously? Again? How many times do we have to go through this before we can leave? At this point, it should just be called 'One Week at Freddy's'. Don't you think so, Connie?" Steven said, only to get no reply in response. "Connie?"

Steven looked over at Connie to see her staring wide-eyed at the note she was holding. Confused, Steven looked at it, expecting it to say "Night 7" on it. Instead, when he looked at it, it didn't read Night 7. Instead, the note was labeled something much more disturbing:

"Ń́I̡͡G̛͏H̴̨́̕T̵̀́M͘҉A̴̧͟͝͞R̷̡̀̕̕Ę̧̧"


	8. Death Awaits

**Chapter 8: Death Awaits**

"Nightmare…" Steven mumbled.

"Is there seriously yet _another_ night?!" Connie said. "And that text is really creeping me out."

"We… should probably read it, though." Steven said. Steven and Connie opened the note and read it.

'W̶̡̛Ȩ̸̀͘L̶̢̡͠C̵̶̛̕O̧҉̶̸M̴̵̀͢E͏̸҉,̨͝ ̴̢҉S̸̢͝͝T̷͢Ȩ́V͝͡É̵̷͘͡N̡̨ ̴̀͟͡A̷̵͞N̡͠D̴ ̴̨̨͠C̢̀͡ỜN̸͜͝͞͠N͜͢͝I͟͡͏͟E҉̡͞,̨͜͞͡ ̴́́͡T̸̡̡̢͠O̵͡ ̶͏̶͜Y̸̷̧̛Ó̷̕U̴͘R͜҉̸͜ ̸́͠Ḑ̕͜A͟R̸̡̕͡҉K̴͏E̶͘͟͝S̴̵̛͠͝T͢͏̧̀ ͏́F̵̛͘E̴͞͝҉̀A̧R͘Ś̷͟ ̸̵̧͝I̕͞͝N͠҉̕S̸̡̧͢Ì͡D̸̸̨͘Ȩ̴̡͟͢.̴̨̕͜͝ ̴̸̡̛́I̡͟͠ ̴̶̨Ą̵́̕͟M̶̨̀̕͝ ̴̴̛͟͞N͜͝͠I̛͘G̵̛̀͟͟H͡͠͠T͏͟M̴̸̀̀͢A҉R̸̛̀̀͡E̴̴.̸̕͘͝ ҉̴̡̀͜T͝͡H̨̧̛É̷̢͟͡R̕͟E҉͜ ̵̧͡I̵̛S̵̕͝ ̧̛͢͞N̴̷̨O̡͟͞W̛͢H̷̨É̷͝R̵̶͘҉͠E̢̕͘ ̵̡̛͝͠T̡҉̶̢O̶ ҉R̨͘͏Ừ̶N̡̕͢͏.̵̕͠ ̕҉̷͏̴T́̕͜͞H̕̕͡E̸̷͜R̴̡͡Ę̧̀̀ ͠͠I̵S̴҉̶ ̴̶͜͞҉Ņ̨̨͟O̕҉W̷͘͟H̵͡E͏҉Ŕ͜E̶̸̕͠͝ ̢͘͏T̢̡͜͟O̸̕͢ ̡̀͡H҉̸̡I̡̕D̴͠͞É̛̛.̵̢̢ ̵̵̨T̸̢̨̛H͘O̶͢S̸̶E̴̢͘ ́҉͟҉͡F̴̛̀͜E̷̛͠͞W̛͟ ̵̴̧S̵̷̴̴̛O̸̴͟͠U̸͘͝L̸̸҉S̵̷͢ ̨̀͢͡W͏͟H̡̢O̸̶̴ ̵̷̡W͘Ę̀̕͜R̵̴̢E̸̢͟͠ ̵̧̢̡́L̴̴͘͟Ù̵́C͟͏̶͜Ḱ̡̕Y͏̵̨̢ ͏͏̴̨E̴̕Ń̶̛Ǫ̛U̴̧̕͡G̶̕͏H̶҉̸ ́̕͘͏T̶̷͟͜O̧͟͞͝͝ ̢͢͝M̶͠A̷̶͡͝K̢̡̛͘Ȩ̴̡́ ͡Í̸͘҉T҉̵ ̶̨T̢̛H҉̡́͞Ì͟͏S̨̨͞͏҉ ͏F̡̢͞A̶̕͘R͢͟͡ ̢̀̕W҉̀͟E̴̛͞R̸҉É́҉ ͜͞C̢Á͢͝U͟͏̡̧̛G̸̸͘͜҉H̸̢̧́̕Ţ̷̛͟͜ ̴̧Į̸N̸͞ ͢͜͠҉T̸̴̢͟͝H̸̡͘͡͞I̛͢͞S̡͠ ̷̵̨͢N̶̷̨Ì̸́͠G̵̢̀̕̕H̀T̴͜,̧͟ ҉̸K̵͢͡N҉͡O҉̷̧͘Ẁ̨̛͡͏Ǹ̨͘͠ ̛͘͟͡À̧̛S҉̵ ͏̕N̶̢I̡҉̵̢͡G̴̨͢͠H̵̸̛́͠Ţ̕͡M̛͘Ą̴͘͘͠Ŗ̡Ę̵̶̛͘.̷́ ̕̕I̡ ̵̕̕͞Ń͝͏Ơ̶̵͘͞T͜͡Í̷̡͠C҉̨́Ȩ̡͠D̛̕͟͞ ̵͘͠Y̢͝Ò̷̡U͘̕ ̵̛̛͡͝T̷̸̴̛͟R̶̢̢͘͡Y̡̢̡͟I͞N͏̢Ǵ̢̧̕ ̸̢͘͞T̵̀͘͘O̵̧̢͜͝ ̕͢C̸͠͞H̷͘͢Ȩ̧͟͜A̛҉T̕͜ ̸T̵̢̛͘͜H̵́È̡̛͢ ̴̵̡̕S̨͞Y͡͠S͏̶T̴̶̢E̕͟Ḿ̵̡͝ ̶͢͝Ơ̡̨̨N͡ ͏̕T͜͞H̵̸É̛͞ ̢̕͘͠͞F̵̶͞I̶̷͜͞͞F̀͞҉͘T̛͟H̴̀́͘͝ ̀̕N̵͟I̡̕͟G̶̀̕̕H̴͟T̡̀҉͘,̧͟͢͞͠ ́̕͜S̨҉̨͝͡Ơ̷͢͜ ̷̷̛I͞͠͞ ̵̨͘͘͜P͏̴ƯT̨͜ ̶̢̀͝͏A̶͢ ̷Ş̷̶͢T͡O̶͜͞P̵̢̨̛͠ ̡̨̨͡T́͝Ó̢̢͟͞ ͘҉̨͜҉I͝͝T҉̷̛̕͞ ̵̷̡̀͘B̴̵̢͜͝Ỳ̛͠ ̧͝C̴̡̨̕͟Á̸̕͢͞Ư̷̷͟͞S̵̶̶̨I͏̛͏Ń͢͠G̴͘͡ ̵́̕T͟͜͠H͠͞E̛҉̢̡͘ ̵́F̕҉̶̕L͜҉̵A̵͢͜͝S̴͜͝H̨͏̧L̶̛̀I͢͡Ǵ̕͞H͢͝T͜͞͞͠ ̷҉T̷̶̡͞Ǫ̴͜͝ ͞͝S̶̴͜͡͝Ţ̴̡R̕͏̶͝҉I͟͠K͝͠Ȩ̀̕͢ ͠͝͡S̷̡͢T̴̵̡̢͠E͟͠V̢̨̛̀͡E̢͘N̸ ͝͡A̕͠͏̀͜N͏̴͟͡D͟҉̀ ̴̡̡̨̕K͜͝҉̵N҉́͢͟Ò͟͞C͡͏͟K̢̧̀͞ ̧̢͘͡H̵̡̀͘I̷̡͟͢M̷̡͟͞ ̶̷̧O̶̡̕͜͝U̧҉͏̛͘T̵͜.̢͢҉ ̧́̕I͜҉́͡ ̀͞A̛͡͡L̛͘͝͝͠Ś̛͘O̴͘ ̕҉̡B̴̛͢͠Ļ̶͞͝O͢͞͏̀C̡̕Ḱ̛͢҉È҉̧̀Ḑ͘ ̀A̴̴͡L̶L̡͟͟ ̀͟͡Ǵ̷͏̶͠E̵̴͘M̛͠ ̧͝͞͝M͟҉҉̶̷A̴͝G̕͘͜͞͏I̡͡C͏̵́͡ ̀̕S̵̨Ò̧͘ ̢̛Y̶͏̶̡͢O͜͏̸̨͜U͜͝҉ ͏̨̧̀Ć̷̕͟͠Ơ̸̵͝U̧L͟Ḑ͢Ņ͜͜'̕T̸̡̛ ̧̢̧̕͘H̷̛͡͝I͡͡D̡͟҉E̷͢ ̢̢̕͟͠I̢̛͠͡͏Ņ̴̴͢ ̵̀̕Y͞͏͟Ò͟U̢͘R̴̶̛͢͡ ̵̛͜B̡́͢Ù̧̕B̷B̡̛̀͝L̸̷̕͜͝E̴̡̕͞͝ ̷́͜͞A҉͞͝Ǹ̢̛D̡̀͝͝ ͝͏W̡͟͞À͟I͢T̴̴̕͜ ̢̕͟͢͜Ơ̷͘Ų̸̸͟͡T̷̸̴͠ ͏̛̀́͠T̶̛̕͟H̕Ȩ̵͡͡҉ ̴͠N҉̢͠I̡͢͜͡G̛͘Ḩ̶̷͘͝T̷̸̀͜.̕͜ ̴̡͞N҉͏Ơ̧ ̶̨̨̢̕T̶̀͢R̢͢͏̡͏I͝C̶͘͞K͠҉͘͜͞S̨͝͠͞ ̵̧́͞Ţ̷͘҉H͘͜҉̷Į̶Ş҉͜ ̵̡̨͟͠T̵̷̴ÌM̸̨̕͡͡Ę,̢͝͏ ͟O̶̡͟R̸̨̀ ́͟͢͡I̴̵ ͏̧҉Ẃ̢̨́͝I̸͏҉̸L̷̸̀͝L̨̡̕ ̵̡͟K̡͘҉̢I̡͘Ļ̡͢L͘̕ ̧͜Ỳ́͘̕O̢͠͝Ư̸̕͜ ̨͜I̸͜͞͞͡M̶̷̧̛͜Ḿ̶͠E̡̧͜D̵̸̢I̴͘͜A̛̛͟͜͞T̛E̵͘͞Ļ̷̨͡Ý̷̨͢.̢̡ ̡͠҉͞N͠O̷͢Ẁ̢͜ ͏̷̴͟͟Ç̵͘͢͠O͏͡M҉̶̨͟͝E҉̴̶͢͜ ̨̢̕͏͟O҉̴͏̕N҉̕͘͝,̕͠͡ ̵̛͞C̢҉͏̸H̢͜҉͝I҉̴͠͡L͞D͠R̷͠E̴҉͏̨̡N͠͏̀.̢͡ ̶̴͠D̕͡E̸͟A̢̢͝͡Ţ̧̕͜͝H̵̨̢̡́ ͠A͜͠W͢͏A̸̴̛I̡T̕͜͠S̛͢͢.̶̴'

"Oh… my… gosh…" Both Steven and Connie said.

"I don't even know what to think about this other than that it's the scariest thing I've ever read." Connie said.

Connie looked at the time. "It's 11:59. I sure hope it's the last night."

"Me too." Steven said.

Once the time was 12, Connie handed the flashlight to Steven, and they began the seventh night, known as nightmare, and hopefully was also the final night. Connie checked the left door and already heard breathing, so she closed the door, waiting for Nightmare Bonnie to leave. Steven, meanwhile, was checking the bed, already with three Freddles on the bed. Connie went to check the right door when Steven and Connie heard the closest doors creak, so Steven checked the closet doors, seeing Nightmare Foxy snarling at him, so he immediately closed the doors.

Steven and Connie silently decided then that Steven would check the bed and closet while Connie would check the left and right doors.

Connie checked the right door and closed it when she heard the breathing, and waited for the footsteps signaling that Nightmare Chica had left. Steven, meanwhile, had only got Nightmare Foxy down by two stages, hoping that it would be enough to ward off the three Freddles on the bed, so he left, checking the bed and watching the three Freddles zip off the bed before he quickly ran back to the closet to check the closet, seeing Nightmare Foxy sticking his head out, so he closed the doors again.

Connie ran back and forth between the left and right doors, hardly waiting at all before closing the door, since it seemed that there was breathing every single time, and Steven was running back and forth between the bed and the closet, closing the doors right when he would get there, holding the doors closed for a few seconds, then immediately going to ward off the three Freddles on the bed. This process seemed to repeat itself exactly the same every time until 4 AM.

The moment it was 4 AM, Steven and Connie heard the same laugh that Nightmare Fredbear would make as Steven shone the flashlight on the bed, revealing Nightmare's head. Nightmare looked exactly like Nightmare Fredbear, except that he was solid black, almost like a shadow, but was somehow much scarier.

"T̡H̢̛͘͡Ȩ̴͜ ͏̡͝N̴̷̡͜I͘̕͢G̡̛͢͠͝H͘͟͝T͘͢'̸̢̢̛S̷̵̡̀ ̸̕͠͝Ņ́͠͝O͟҉́͡T̴̨̨͜͡ ̢̢͡͏̸Ò̶̢͟͢V҉E̢̕̕͝͡R̸͘҉̧͡ ́̕̕͟͏Y̶͢͏E̶̵̢҉T̶̵̡͠͠.̕͜͟͝" Nightmare said, startling Steven and Connie, before Nightmare disappeared.

Steven and Connie ran to the right door, and when Steven shone the flashlight, Nightmare was right at the door. "Y͞͠͝͏̨O͡҉Ú̴̢͡ ̢̀͝͠Ć̴̡̡͢A̷҉N̶͢͏̨'͞T̡͞ ͏͟͝È̴͏̛S͘͞͠͝C̨̕͜Á̶͢҉̢P̧͟͢͝E̛͟͜ ̨M͏̵̶̕͠E̴̢̕͠.̨͘" He said, prompting them to close the door.

When they checked the left door afterwards, Nightmare was right at the door again. "Y̴̴̡̕O̷͡Ư͞ ̷͜͠R̨͞E̷͞͏̕A͢͡L̨҉̨Ļ̨̢͢Ỳ͢ ̸̡̨́C̵A̷͞͏͜͝Ņ̸͘̕'̴̷̵́̕T̷̨̛́͘ ̵͢͠F̨͏̨̡̕O̶R̷̵̡͞G̡͘Ȩ̵̨̛T͜͜͏.̢͜͢͜" Nightmare said, before Connie shut the door.

"Wh-who _is_ this guy?" Steven said, breathing heavily. "He's definitely not like the others." Nightmare's laugh was heard again, so Steven and Connie checked the closet, then the bed, seeing Nightmare's head on the bed.

"Y̶̡O̷̵̴̧Ừ̴̀͠ ̨̀C͟͝͡A̵̵͝N͟͏͜'҉̀́͘͞T̷̛͏͞͠ ͟͟E̶̛̛S͢͜͠C҉̵̨͢͏A̴͝P҉̡͘É̡́͜ ̴̴̴̨̀Ḿ̛͟E̕͜͝.̢́" Nightmare said, before he disappeared again.

Steven and Connie ran to the left door and shone the flashlight, but Nightmare wasn't there. They quickly ran to the right door, and saw Nightmare right at the door. "T̸̛̕͞H̛̀͡͠E̶̡͜͞҉ ̨̀҉̶P̴̡͟A̶̢͘̕R̛͟͡T̛͟͜͡Y̡̨'҉̧͜͞͏Ś ҉̴̧J̴͝U̴͟͡͠S̨̀͡T̶̡͘͘͜ ̶̵̨͞B̢͟͟͞E̷̕͢͡Ǵ̸͢͜U҉N̷̨͢.̀͘͢" He said, right before Steven closed the door. They went over to the left door, and Nightmare was right there. "Y̵̡͢O͘͠U̴̸̶̢͡ ̷̛́͜͡C͢͝A̶҉Ń̵͢͏͏'̕͜͠T̷̷́ ̵̡E̡̨͘͟S̴̨͘C̵͘͡҉́A̷̶̡P̡̀́͟͝Ę̶̴̡͝ ̴̛͝͏M̸È̴̕͢.͏́͘͘͝ "

"How much longer…" Steven said, "…before the end of the night?"

"About 45 minutes…" Connie said. They heard Nightmare laughing again, so they ran to the closet, finding Nightmare inside. "Ý̵̢O͏̶U̕͢͞ ҉̛͡C̢͠A̕͡҉̷͡N̸̛͢ ͘͘͟T̷̴͏R̷̢̧̡͡Y̴̨̢̡͟,̵̢͠ ̡͝҉͢T҉̴̡͠H̴̛̕͜͡A̧̡̛̕͘Ţ̵̵̛҉ ̵̧J̴͞҉̶Ù̷́̀͏S̸̀̕͡T̸͟͡ ̸̕͢͠M̸̴̢̕A̷̢͘͝͡K͞͡Ę̨̢̀́Ş ̵͟͞T͟҉H̵͝Í͡҉̢S̴̵̶̨̧ ̀͝͏M̸̛͘͞Ǫ́҉̢Ŕ͘E̡҉̢ ̷̡͠F̨͝͞͠U̴̵̷N͟҉̷̶.҉̵" Steven closed the doors, almost immediately hearing another laugh. They ran to the bed, finding Nightmare on it. "T̶H̴̨͘E͏̛҉͠R̢̛͢͢͞E̶͘͟͠ ͠I̸̛S̛҉̷̴͟ ̢̀N̶̛҉̢̢Ò̢͝ ̨̀͜R̢͝Ư͟N̴̸̨͏̨N̷̴̷̴I̢͝Ń̴̢̨Ģ́ ̢͢͡҉F̸̧̀͜͡Ŗ̸́͝Ó̸́̕M̛ ͏͜M͡Ȩ͏,̧͢ ̸̵̨̛Y̴͝Ơ͜͢Ư͢͝Ŕ̡̀͞ ̕͢͝͠L̷̵͘͘I̵҉̴̷͢F̸̶̴̨̀E͟͞'̷̀S̶̶͝͝͝ ́͜W̢̨̕̕Í̴̧͜Ţ̀͜͝H͞I̶̧N̡̕͘͡͞ ̶͘M̷̨̀͢͠Y̴͘͢͜ ͏̧̕͢͢G̴͏R̢͜ÁS̷P̧̡͟͢͡.̢͘" Then Nightmare disappeared again.

Steven and Connie ran to the left door again, once again finding Nightmare right at the door. "N̷̵̛O̸̸̢ ̨̛͘͞Ĺ͜͞͞O̵͞Ǹ͢͞G̶̕͢E͞͠R̷͞ ̨̢H̛́͞͡͝A̸҉V̧͟͢E͜͢ ̵̨A̸̷̧̧͜ ̴̶̧̀͝S̷̡̀͠͠A̶͘̕͟͞F̶͠E̛͡ ́͟͞P̶̢͜͟L̸̨͝À̸͘͝C̢͢͝E̸̢͟,͡҉̡͜͞ ̷̕̕͜T́H̢̧̢͞I̷͢S͏ ̶̶̕N̨̛͏̴I̸̛G̴̡̛H̛T̶̢͠͞ ̸͟͠Ẁ̷͠I̧̛̕L͏̨̨L̸̷̛͝ ͢͏͠B͡E҉̴́͜ ̸͟Y̨̧͜O̕͠҉Ų̶͜͝Ŕ̴͏̧͟ ̡̡͠͠͝L̸͘͟͞A̢͏͝͞͡S̶̡T̸̨̨͞.̴͜҉̢" Connie immediately closed the door when Nightmare said this.

They ran over to the right door, shining the light, but didn't see Nightmare. They ran quickly to the left door, and again didn't find Nightmare. They began panicking when they still hadn't found Nightmare when they checked the right door, as their vision began flickering. When they ran to the left door again, they were stopped halfway when Nightmare appeared right in front of them. "I̴̕͘T̶̛͢͝'́͝S̸̸̀͞ ̨̢̢͟T҉͡Į̀͠Ḿ̴͢͠Ȩ̕͟ ̷҉͠T̴́͟͝͝O̡͝ ̀͟͟͜͠D̡̀́͟I̡̨͡E̷̵!̷͜" He said, before he began uttering a strange, garbled noise as Steven and Connie held on to each other, visibly trembling out of pure horror. After about five seconds, he stopped, and lunged at the terrified pair, mouth wide open, but was fortunately cut short by the end of the night, though they had still suffered a few cuts from Nightmare's claws.

Once they were sure that they were safe, they let go of each other, and saw what appeared to be a toolbox with two padlocks on it. Steven and Connie tried the locks, but couldn't open them, no matter what they tried. After a short while, the box disappeared, and they heard a voice. It said "Perhaps some things are best left forgotten, for now."

...

Finally, they were back in the real world. They were finally done with that horrifying nightmare. They slowly woke up, seeing the gems staring down at them. They noticed that the cuts they got were still there.

"Are you alright?! You've been out for almost two days now!" Pearl said.

"Y-yeah… I think so…" Steven said.

"But only on the outside." Connie added. "Also, I'm never playing that game ever again."

"Are you sure? It's kinda fun." Amethyst said, holding Connie's phone, right before they heard a terrifying scream from it as Amethyst started laughing.

"Amethyst, we almost _died_ because of that game!" Connie said. "We had to go through every single night, all seven of them, in real time, without losing once, just to survive!"

Suddenly, Connie's phone buzzed. Connie grabbed her phone back from Amethyst. "It's my mom. She says it's time to go home now." Connie said. "I've got to go now. I'll see you later, Steven."

"Hopefully without the threat of killer animatronics." Steven added.

"Yeah… hopefully…" Connie said, walking out the door. "I'm just not sure how I'm going to explain this to my parents, though."

 **THE END**


End file.
